Love Game
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: Life's a game - especially to Jennifer Sheppard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who can't seem to stop playing. Will the newest game they started finally bring them together? *Set some time after Internal Affairs*
1. Game On

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_**A/N: AS PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED, SET SOME TIME AFTER INTERNAL AFFAIRS.  
**_

_Dear readers,_

_It seems I have hopped aboard the Jibbs train and cannot get off - hence this story. It started out as just a little muse, but now it turned into its own fic. Anyway, this is as smutty as I'll write (alright, maybe a little more, but nothing major)...just thought I'd let you know. I feel that this is amounting to nothing, so I would love for you to prove me you enjoy._

_Yours in fanfic,_

_EAJP  
_

* * *

Gibbs rhythmically sanded his boat, falling victim to the soothing lull of the subtle _whoosh_ of the sandpaper against the grain of the boat. It wasn't often that he got down time to work on his boat anymore. It seemed as if everyone wanted to stop by to share in his solitude lately - first, Ducky, then Tony, then Abby. That left him no time at all to be by himself. To top it all off, the one person he wanted to see hasn't stopped by his basement in a long time.

She was avoiding him, and he knew it. They had gotten too close to each other with all the _La Grenouille _business, and she didn't like it. So she did what she's famous for doing – tuned him out, threw her head up, and simply moved on. That meant that he was once again left behind. It didn't bother him though, it just meant that he had to run a little faster to catch up. Unlike six years ago, he wasn't going to let her leave. Not this time.

Sighing, he finished sanding his piece of wood, which was to the point of perfection by now, and walked to the other side of the boat. Shaking out a stiff muscle in his arm, he began to sand the other side.

Right as Gibbs was about to fall back into his endless rhythm of sanding once again, he stiffened. Standing up straight, he heard his front door being shut gently. There was a pause where normally footsteps would have been. Shaking his head, he was about to go back to sanding when he heard the soft pad of footsteps on the floor above him.

Continuing to sand, he fought back the urge to smile when he realized who was quietly coming down the stairs. There was only one person who ever took her shoes off before coming into his basement.

"Jethro," Jenny greeted, perching herself atop one of his stools. Gibbs glanced up briefly, successfully concealing his smile. He didn't want her to realize just how happy he was to see her. She was wearing a pair of fitted black dress pants and a _very_ fitted dark green shirt. Of course, her heels were upstairs. Gibbs mentally shook his head – he couldn't remember a time when she actually wore jeans.

Leave it to Jenny to prance into his basement and act like she hadn't been blatantly ignoring him on a personal level for two months now. That was also part of her style – acting like nothing ever happened when she felt good and ready to come back. That didn't bother Gibbs, though. To be quite honest, she learned it from him.

"Shouldn't walk around down here barefoot," Gibbs answered gruffly, glancing at her again, letting his eyes linger on her a little longer. He'd play her game, if only to get to talk to her again.

"I've got socks on," Jenny replied smartly, cocking her eyebrow even though Gibbs wasn't looking.

"Those can hardly be considered socks," Gibbs replied, glancing at the ridiculously thin trouser socks she was wearing. Sometimes he wondered what exactly goes through women's heads when they buy those things.

"If I remember correctly you loved it when I wore nylons –" Jenny said smirking, only to be cut off by a glare from Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't believe it. She hadn't been here in a few months, and the first time she comes back, she's already starting to be a tease. Well, two can play that game.

"I actually preferred it when you didn't wear –" Gibbs started, but a ruler – and a glare - sent flying his way cut him off. Smirking, he ducked and continued to sand.

"When are you ever going to finish this boat?" Jenny said, standing up and making her way toward the unfinished shell of it.

"When I don't get any more interruptions," Gibbs replied, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

"Fine then, I'll leave," she replied, although she made no move to walk away from where she was leaning against the boat. Both of them knew he was just saying that, and he knew she wouldn't call his bluff.

It seemed to work like that now. They kept up the charade they had going on even out of the office, but neither of them believed it. It became like a game for them – seeing who can keep the wall that blocked their feelings for each other from the rest of the world up the longest. They hadn't done that recently due to the shunning, but the opportunities had been there – except neither of them took it.

Jenny took a minute to appreciate Gibbs half bent over at his boat, and watched as the muscles in his arms flexed with each pass he made on the sandpaper. She gave a slight smile. Suddenly, Paris flashed before her eyes.

"So what _are_ you doing here, Director?" Gibbs said, stooping down to inspect another piece of wood.

"Pa- You don't have to call me 'Director' now, you know," Jenny replied turning around quickly to pick up a piece of sandpaper, praying that he didn't hear her.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any 'off the job' Jen." Gibbs stopped sanding and leaned on the boat, trying to see what she was doing. He ignored the fact she almost said 'Paris'. He tucked it away in the back of his mind, though.

Jen looked up from the section of boat she was half-heartedly sanding. It was times like this that made her understand why Gibbs doesn't like having his own rules quoted back at him. Frowning, she looked back down at the wood and sanded harder.

"You know what I meant when I said that," she said, more to herself then Gibbs.

"Yeah, I do. With the grain," Gibbs said in his quiet yet gruff manner.

"Jethro!" Jenny gasped. In the middle of her brooding, Gibbs had somehow stuck around the boat and ended up beside her.

"Yesss?" Gibbs said, drawing it out in his infuriating yet sexy manner.

"I'm not even going to ask," she replied, continuing to sand against the grain.

"With the grain," Gibbs murmured, lightly turning her hands so that they were sanding with the grain. As quick as his hands were there, they were gone, but she still noticed it.

Jenny felt the heat rise to her to her cheeks and silently prayed her long hair covered her face. She heard Gibbs chuckle quietly as he went to pick up another tool. Apparently he hadn't missed it after all.

"So Jen, did you come here to sand my boat incorrectly, or did you actually come here for something?" Gibbs asked, leaning up against his work counter.

"Can't two old partners catch up?" she replied, turning around to lean against the boat instead of to sand it.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. They needed to think of some other way to annoy each other than quoting what each other said before back to each other.

"What's there to catch up on?" he replied, dumping out some nails in his mason jar to accommodate the bourbon he was pouring for himself. He took a sip and swirled the liquid around the jar.

"I don't know – current events, cases, movies. Anything normal people would talk about."

Gibbs shook his head and set his glass down behind him. "I don't watch movies," he said smartly.

"Too bad," Jenny said as she began to walk the short distance from the boat to stand in front of Gibbs. "I kinda like the way the romantic ones end," she added seductively.

Feeling brave, she stood on her toes to press her lips to his gently at first, then a little harder. Gibbs, who was shocked, kept his hands at his sides, not trusting himself to be able to touch her. He knew all hope would be lost if he even dared to put his hands on her. She smirked into the kiss as she reached behind him to grab the Mason jar.

Still smirking, she pulled back as the need for oxygen became overwhelming. Gibbs blinked and stared at her blankly, wondering where that came from. Quickly composing himself and forcing his arms to look relaxed, he cocked his eyebrow.

"What? You were blocking the bourbon," Jenny said, taking a sip.

Gibbs frowned. Jenny smirked. The thin line that had been between their professional and personal relationship had officially been crossed, and although they didn't say it, neither of them wanted to go back.

"You could have asked for it," Gibbs said, his voice lower than usual.

"What fun would like have been?" she replied. Her eyes danced with humor and mischief. Gibbs shook his head and flashed her a crooked smile.

"Well, Jethro, it's been fun, but I need to get some paperwork done at home," Jenny said, acting as if kissing him never happened – like she does with all things.

Gibbs chuckled, "Of course you do."

"What?!" Jenny faked offense, "That's part of the responsibility that comes with being Director!"

"I know," Gibbs replied, "That's why I'll never be Director."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"But you made it sound like you thought it was."

"I thought you were going to do paperwork?" Gibbs asked, effectively ending the banter with a smirk.

"Yes, I am," Jenny replied indignantly. She turned around and walked to stairs. Slowly, she made her descent. Gibbs half expected her to say good night. She didn't. Of course.

"Jen," he called out before she disappeared out of sight. She stepped down one step and quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Game on."

"Huh," she said, smirking, "Then I guess it's me – one, you – zero." With that, she went up the last couple of steps and disappeared from the basement.

Gibbs stood in place, listening to her footsteps as she padded through the hall. Much like he had when he first came, he waited for the pause where she put her shoes on. He chuckled when he heard her plant one foot firmly on the ground – she must have lost her balance.

Once he heard the door softly open and shut, he picked up his hammer. The line was crossed. The intent was made. He would win her back. For good this time. Game on indeed.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now review it! **

**I have made this to be a three-part fic, but I won't post as fast if I don't think many people like it. So, review review review!  
**


	2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!_**

_EAJP here. Well, you all proved me wrong! I didn't think this would go over well, but ta-da! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews...I appreciate each and every one of them! Anyway, read and enjoy!_**_  
_**

* * *

"Hello Cynthia," Jenny said politely as she entered the outer section of her office.

"Hello, Director," her assistant replied, "How was the FBI meeting?"

"Same as usual – infuriating and boring, all at the same time," Jenny replied, stopping a few feet away from her door. Cynthia chuckled understandingly.

All Jenny wanted to do was seek refuge in her private office, but she owed Cynthia at least a conversation. After all, the woman always holds down the agency when she has to run out of the office.

"Special Agent Gibbs didn't happen to come up here, did he?" Jenny asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Um, no, not that I know of, why?" Cynthia looked up from her computer, ready to start apologizing for dropping the ball.

"Oh, no reason. Just thought I'd ask," she said. Jenny could have sworn she smelled the distinct scent of bourbon, coffee, and sawdust, but she dismissed the thought. She was probably just imagining it.

Sighing, she entered her office and set her jacket and briefcase blindly on the nearest chair. All she wanted to do was sit down at her desk and catch up on some paperwork.

Sitting down and taking her heels off, she flipped open a random file folder and picked up her pen. She still smelled sawdust, coffee and bourbon, but still she thought that she was imagining things again. She had passed by him rather closely this morning, so she deemed that the smell simply hadn't left her clothes. She glanced up at the door, thinking that maybe he was looming behind it. She guessed not.

Jethro. She couldn't shake him from her mind. She almost wrote his name instead of hers on the file in front of her.

It had been one week since Jenny visited Gibbs' basement; one week since she kissed him senseless and walked away; one week since Gibbs said, "Game on." And oh what a week it had been. Every time they saw each other, their conversations were laced with double meanings and innuendo – at least to her. Maybe she was imagining it, because Gibbs had not once set foot in her office the whole week. He sent all his files up with Ziva, Tony, or McGee, and didn't stop by randomly during what was supposed to be his lunch hour.

The only place he would meet her was in MTAC. He wouldn't bring coffee as usual, but he would visit nonetheless. She had a suspected he was trying to keep things as neutral as possible, seeing if she would make the next move. Well, too bad for him. She already took her shot – the ball was completely and utterly in his court now.

_"This your latest terrorist obsession?" Gibbs said, sitting himself down next to Jen in the theater seats. _

_ "He's not an obsession," Jenny replied, not glancing up from her paperwork._

_ "You know, he's playing games with you."_

_ "Yeah, well, life's a game – and a game of patience at that," Jenny replied, raising her eyebrow, but not making eye contact. She saw where this conversation was heading._

_ "Among other things," Gibbs replied, smirking, "And you are good at playing games."_

_ "Hm, I suppose, but I have to strike while the iron is hot on this one."_

_ "Just remember, revenge is a dish best served cold," Gibbs replied, almost making it sound like a threat. He stood up and headed toward the door. Jenny glanced up and watched him as he left. Glancing down, she half-expected him to leave his coffee. He didn't. She should have known._

Jenny couldn't help but wonder if he was really talking about the terrorist or the little game they had. Well, she _knew_ he wasn't talking about the terrorist. She just wondered when the conversation switched from terrorists to their own relationship. She suspected it never really was about the terrorist, anyway. What she was really worried about was when he was going to strike back.

She set down her pen and stared at her door, wondering when the man of mystery would walk through it. Looking at the wall, she almost chuckled aloud at the indents that marked its otherwise perfect paint. Of course, they were from the numerous times Gibbs disrespected her wall when he threw the door open walking in.

She kind of liked it when he threw the door open. She didn't know why, but it didn't bother her as much as it did before. She wished that he would just take her up against that wall and have his way with her, but she always pushes that thought aside. She needs to remain professional, after all.

"You're losing your touch, Jen," Gibbs spoke up from a chair in the dark corner of her office.

Jenny practically jumped out of her seat. "Special Agent Gibbs!" she exclaimed, flustered.

Gibbs chuckled as he stood up and walked into the light, sans coffee cup in his hand.

"How long have you been sitting there?!" Jenny demanded, more out of embarrassment than anger. She knew he would be able to see what she was thinking.

"Long enough," was his smug reply.

"Cynthia said that she didn't see you!"

"She didn't," he replied, coming to stand in front of her desk.

"Then that means you've been…but why would you? You know, I don't care," Jenny declared, deciding to quit while she was behind.

Gibbs shrugged as Jenny got up and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning against it almost protectively.

"How was the FBI?" Gibbs asked arrogantly, happy that he didn't have to contend with Fornell for once.

"Fine. Fornell was very kind to me," she replied, knowing that it would hit him where it hurts.

"Oh really?" Gibbs replied. His features darkened considerably.

"Yes, he treated me to lunch and a coffee." Jenny smirked. She loved having the upper hand.

Gibbs glared at her and took a step toward Jenny almost menacingly, challenging her to repeat what she just said.

"I'm kidding!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up in mock defeat, "You're acting like a jealous husband."

"What would you know?" Gibbs said, visibly relaxing, but still up for a challenge nonetheless.

Jenny smirked. "Maybe I do know. After all, you didn't see me for six years." Gibbs could tell she was teasing, but it stung nonetheless because there was truth behind her words. He mentally shook his head to clear those thoughts. He needed to live for the moment.

"And whose fault is that?" he replied equally as teasing. It stung Jenny too, who like Gibbs, saw the truth behind the words. But she also cleared her head. This was all a game, and she wasn't going to lose by flipping her lid and getting into a shouting match about something _she_ started – over something they were both just saying to say, too.

"You know, I'd hate to get to the point, Agent Gibbs, but is there a particular _reason_ you're in here?" There it went. Gibbs saw the wall fly back up that she used to protect herself. Gibbs sighed mentally – at least he'd gotten it down for a little. That meant his plan was working.

"Meh, slow day," Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly. Jenny nodded in mock understanding.

"So you decided to come into my office while I wasn't here and wait for me," Jenny said as a statement.

"Well, I could always go out, kill someone, frame an innocent person, and make my own case without telling anyone so that my team and I have something to do," Gibbs said gruffly, amusement in his eyes. He usually didn't joke about that type of thing, but the situation called for it. And besides, it was Jenny. He didn't need another reason.

Jenny threw her head back and laughed, exposing the white column of her neck on purpose. "How did I know you would say something like that?" Gibbs just smirked at her.

They stood across from each other for a few minutes, just staring at each other. It wasn't often they got time to themselves with their schedules.

"Actually there was a reason I came here," Gibbs said, surprisingly being the one to break the silence.

"Oh yeah?" Jenny said, fully prepared for a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah." Gibbs stepped forward into her personal space. Leaning down swiftly before he regretted what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers roughly, bending her back so that she was practically lying on her desk.

Just like when Jenny kissed Gibbs in his basement, they kept their hands to themselves, afraid of what might happen if anything but their lips touched. Keeping the kiss as chaste as possible, Gibbs reached next to Jenny and grabbed a file folder off her desk.

Pulling back when he sensed Jenny becoming breathless, he smirked. He knew her too well. Clearly his throat to get rid of the huskiness he was sure was there, he said, "I needed this file." He held up the folder triumphantly.

Jenny tried to gain her composure. She was flushed, and probably should have been expecting that to happen. "Then why didn't you just take it?" she asked, somewhat angrily. Although it was all part of the game, she couldn't help but feel a bit played.

"Because I didn't want to take it without you knowing," he replied, turning on his heel to walk out the door.

Jenny frowned. "Jethro," she said, right as he was about to turn the handle. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "It's a tie."

He smiled at the door, nodding his head slightly. He proceeded to throw open the door and walk out.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Cynthia said mostly out of habit as Gibbs past her and walked out the door. "Wait a minute, Special Agent Gibbs!?"

Her reply was lost on Gibbs, because he was already out the door and heading to the steps. He couldn't help but smirk. Tie game. It's anyone's ball now.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...so what do you think? Only one way to let me know ^.^**


	3. Game Over

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, it seems that my time with this short fic has come to a close. This is actually my first multi-chapter fic, so thank you for making it such a positive experience. =) Anyway, this is as smutty as I write, so let your mind wander to imagine the rest. Read and enjoy!!!**  
**_

* * *

Gibbs stood in the middle of his basement, contemplating what to do. He could always do the obvious – work on his boat and drink bourbon until he fell asleep – but it wasn't going to take his mind off anything, and it surely wasn't what he _really_ wanted to be doing. Really, he wanted to be in the presence of a certain redhead, but he wasn't willing to admit it just yet.

Sighing, he considered what would happen if he did go over her house. This game they had going on between them has been going on for two weeks now, and he was sure she would have broken down by now – how, he didn't know, but she would have nonetheless. He guessed the time apart has given her time to build up her resolve against him. Curse her.

Gibbs walked over to pick up his sandpaper; then decided against it. Shrugging, he figured there wasn't anything to lose. She wouldn't slam the door in his face, and besides, he was enjoying this game in a twisted way. And he would bet any amount of money that she wanted this to end soon, so he figured he might as well put her out of her misery.

Smirking, he walked up his stairs to get changed and head out. It's been too long since he's visited the Sheppard residence, anyway.

**NCIS**

Jenny let out a frustrated sigh. Even though she was sitting at home in her comfortable clothes with a glass of bourbon next to her, she still had to worry about all the paperwork that had slowly begun to gather up over the last two weeks – ever since she and Gibbs started their little 'game'.

Two kisses. Two weeks. And she knew it was only a matter of time before something happened again. After all, the score was technically tied, so it was about time one of them did something to get ahead. She wasn't sure if it was going to be her or him. Lately, she couldn't even tell what _she_ was going to do next.

Sighing again, she rubbed her temples. She contemplated about whether to go to Gibbs' house and end this once and for all. This 'game' has affected her work to the point where she couldn't even do her job properly – it _needed_ to end. She needed peace of mind. She needed to know if this was all just a silly game, or the beginning of a relationship that both of them wanted but never admitted to. If she only had one downfall, it was that she needed a definitive answer – in between is not an option in her book. And that was _exactly_ the kind of answer she was getting from Gibbs. He wasn't going to back down – he was going to get her to admit that she needed him first. She knew it, he knew it, and she cursed him up and down for that.

_Knock knock. _Jenny glanced up at the door. First she was startled, but then she let a smirk play across her lips. He always knew when she needed him.

Sighing somewhat happily, she stood up and walked to the front door, opening it in one swift moment. "Jethro," she greeted so innocently, it was almost seductive.

"Jen." Gibbs quirked his eyebrow. She shot to using first names faster than normal. Gibbs hid a triumphant smirk – it shouldn't take long to win this game then.

She stepped aside to let him in, and he took a step through the doorway, taking off his coat in the process. He walked over to the banister to hang it.

"You knocked," Jenny said, somewhat surprised.

"Well, yeah," Gibbs replied, "Remember what happened last time?"

Jenny laughed at the memory. That was something she knew he would never forget.

_Jenny sighed contentedly as she popped another strawberry into her mouth and turned to walk back to her study. Frowning, she turned around when she remembered her SIG was sitting on the counter. Call it a gut feeling, but she had a strange sensation that Gibbs would show up – unannounced – and pick the lock on her door. So she decided to surprise him a little, if he ever showed. _

_Picking it up, she paused, and then smirked. She was pretty sure that she just heard the lock on the door move. Walking silently to the entrance of the kitchen, she saw a shadow pass near the dining room. Letting her agent side kick in, she placed her back against the door and waited for him to pass by the kitchen. _

_As soon as she saw the shadow, she spun out in front of him, somehow managing to knock him to the ground. Placing her bare foot solidly on his chest, she aimed her gun between his eyes and smirked. _

_Gibbs hoped that she couldn't feel his heart pounding through his chest. He stared at her blankly, then somewhat angrily. He always expected many things when he showed up at her house, but he never quite expected this. After a few moments, he returned the smirk. "Jumpy tonight?" he asked._

"_I don't appreciate people breaking into my house, especially picking the lock first. I know you leave your door unlocked for the world, but I prefer my privacy." She took her foot off his chest and offered her hand to him, which he ignored, getting to his feet on his own._

_Once he got to his feet, Gibbs stared at her for a few seconds. Jenny squirmed under his gaze. Maybe she pushed it a little too far when she knocked him to the ground. Suddenly, she regretting doing it – she should have just let him pick his lock as usual. After all, Gibbs hates to be challenged, and that's what she just did. _

_After a few moments, Gibbs let a smirk play at the very corners of his lips. "Good girl." With a nod, he walked around her and headed toward the den, presumably to seek out the ever-present bourbon. Jenny smiled. She didn't regret it after all._

"Yes, I remember," Jenny replied, smiling, "At least it taught you a lesson."

Staring at her, he narrowed his eyes, but instead of anger there was mischief and humor dancing through them. Just like then, he brushed past her silently and headed toward the den in search of some bourbon. Jenny had no choice but to follow.

As soon as she made her way into her den, Gibbs was already pouring a second glass of bourbon. She never could figure out how he did things so fast.

Gibbs smirked as he handed her a glass and silently sat down on the couch she has. "Sure, make yourself right at home," Jenny said, rolling her eyes jokingly as she sat down in the chair across from him. Gibbs shrugged innocently.

"So, Jethro, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked after awhile of sitting in silence.

"I don't know, you tell me, Jen," he replied gruffly, smirking over the rim of his glass.

"And why would I know what _you're_ doing here?" she replied, faking astonishment. She sighed inwardly. She knew he was purposely beating around the bush because of this little 'game' she started. What she didn't know was who was going to win.

Gibbs shrugged, ignoring the question. He got up to pour himself another glass of bourbon, purposely brushing past her legs as he made his way over to his desk. Jenny scowled. Bastard. Gibbs smiled a smile that went temporarily unnoticed by the woman sitting behind him, and for that he was glad. She hated when people laughed at her.

"Jethro, stop smiling at me," she growled. Gibbs was almost caught off guard – but he taught her too well.

"Why do I have to?" Gibbs asked, sitting back down, but not brushing by her this time, much to her internal displeasure.

"Because smiling isn't what you do. You glare. You smirk. You even grin evilly. But you don't smile," she replied, peeking over the brim of her glass defiantly. Gibbs shrugged, not disagreeing with her – after all, she was right.

"People can change," he said, turning the statement into a dig. Jen narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he try to accuse her in her own home!

"What are you implying?" she demanded.

"I'm not implying anything," Gibbs replied smoothly. Secretly he was happy that she was starting to get angry. Although neither of them acknowledged it, this game started as soon as she showed up as director, and quite frankly, he wanted – no, needed – it to end just as bad as she did.

"Right. You're implying that I've changed."

"I never said that!" Gibbs protested, "I said 'people.' That doesn't mean you. Besides we were talking about me."

"It doesn't matter. Jethro, if you have a damn problem with me, just say it already!" Jenny snapped, standing up in a defensive posture.

"No one said I had a problem with you," Gibbs replied calmly. It seemed that every time Jenny got more frustrated, Gibbs got calmer, and that irked her to no end.

Whether it was because of her anger over not getting any work done or all the sexual tension she had building up over the last two weeks, Jenny had finally had enough. And she was going to let Gibbs know it.

"You know what you are? You're an insufferable bastard – that's what you are! You never answer anyone's questions, yet you ask everyone else questions and expect answers! You think that the world revolves around you and no one else. Well, you're wrong!" Jenny's voiced raised higher with each sentence.

Gibbs was going to hold up his hand to stop her, but she wasn't stopping. Suddenly, he regretted getting her angry. As might as he liked getting her pissed off, he saw that he really pushed her over the edge this time. Why does he always make the mistake of hurting the people that care most about him?

"This – this game is your fault! I kissed you first and I know that. But you could have left everything at that. Or you could have done something about it. But did you? No. You had to turn this into a game. I'm backed up on paperwork, I can't get anything done, I can barely even think! All because I'm worried about if you'll be around the corner!" Jenny paused to take a breath, but signaled that she still wasn't done.

"You know what, Jethro? I'm done. I quit. I can't do this. I don't have the will of a lion like you, and I'm not as cold as the North Pole to mess with your emotions like this. This game is over! There," she jabbed a finger in his direction, "Happy now? You can walk around with a smug look all day and throw me victorious glances from now until hell freezes over, because I quit! You –"

Jenny was so caught up in her rant that she hadn't noticed Gibbs rise up out of his chair until he smashed his lips down on hers with so much force, she would have fallen right over if he hadn't been gripping his shoulders. Jenny's hands shot instinctively to Gibbs' silver hair, holding on to it for dear life. After the need for air got to be too much, Gibbs reluctantly pulled away, but rested his forehead against her.

Putting his hands on the back of her neck, he looked deep into Jenny's eyes. "I don't have a problem with you. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and no one can replace you. I started this game so that we could end it and move on, either together or separately. And I didn't win, because I do believe we both just lost," Gibbs answered each part of her rant, punctuating each sentence with a light kiss.

"Jethro," she sighed, "And to think I called you an insufferable bastard." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, you're partly right. The second 'b' is for bastard after all." This time it was Jenny's turn to laugh.

They stood in silence for awhile, just staring at each other. Finally, Jenny faked a yawn. "Well, I'm tired Jethro. It's been an extremely long day. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going to bed now." She pulled away, but kept her tone light so he would know she was kidding.

Gibbs smirked and decided to play along. "Alright, Jen, I'll be heading out then." They walked to the bottom of the steps and Gibbs reached for his jacket.

"Now wait, Jethro. It's late, and I don't want you getting into a car crash because of your reckless driving at this time of night. My guest room is a bit messy, but there's always room in my bed. If you don't mind sharing, that is," Jenny said suggestively, throwing the last part over her shoulder as she headed up the steps.

Gibbs smirked. In no time at all, he had caught up to her on the steps and swept her up into his arms. "No, I don't mind sharing at all," he replied, kissing her again, swiftly untying her robe.

Jenny smiled as Gibbs entered her bedroom and kicked the door shut. Game over. He lost. She lost. Love, the little vixen she is, won again.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...so let me know how I did! Unlike Gibbs, I don't know what people are thinking (that would be awesome if I did though).**

**I had a lot of fun with this story, so if anyone has any suggestions as to how I can continue it, please let me know. (FYI: I don't write heavy smut, as mentioned above)  
**


End file.
